In a computing environment, data items may be stored and displayed in a variety of techniques. Commonly, user interface (UI) elements display data items as lists, grids, trees, browser pages, images, and videos, or a combination of these, for example. These UI elements can contain many data items, or very large items (e.g., images), but may only be able to display a small fraction of the item(s) on a computer screen at one time, for example. Typically, UI elements use a scrollbar along the horizontal and vertical axes to enable a user to pan around a view of items or one large item. Further, a user can often zoom out to view more of the content in the UI element, or zoom in to view more detail of the content in the UI element.